


Spooky, Scary, and I Dunno, Kind of Hot

by Anonymous



Series: TonyandPeterStark Halloween 2018 [2]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Halloween, Haunted Houses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 16:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16478609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Peter isn't a huge fan of haunted houses, but he'll do anything to meet gorgeous, billionaire, Tony Stark face-to-face.





	Spooky, Scary, and I Dunno, Kind of Hot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StarkerThanReality](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkerThanReality/gifts).



> We have a blog! Come and chat with us at https://tonyandpeterstark.tumblr.com/

Tony didn't realize his role as a vampire in a charity haunted house was going to be so... sexy, but he supposes he should have expected anything out of an adults-only attraction where the waiver every customer signs has specific mentions of sexual themes.

He allows the makeup artist to accentuate his cheekbones and jawline with 3-dimensional paste. He shuts his eyes and presses his lips together as she drags a sponge over his flesh. Painting his skin, ghostly pale. He perks a brow when she hollows out his clavicle with grey and continues adding shadows down his abdomen. The billowy white shirt and blood-red waistcoat won’t be buttoned closed for this costume.

He's a beefcake vampire there to lure people to their doom with his supernatural sex appeal.  Got it.

With the long black wig on, he barely recognizes himself. Apparently, nobody else has trouble recognizing who he is. The other haunted house actors and crew won't stop staring.

Or... maybe he just looks unnaturally sexy?

Peter stands in line outside a cottage in the woods.  The gravel parking lot stretches on forever behind him and terrifying noises randomly sound from inside. He doesn’t know how his friends managed to drag him to a haunted house. He doesn’t like being scared and when he reads the waiver, the fact that the actors are allowed to touch guests makes it far worse.

However, he can’t ignore the little voice in his head saying Tony Stark is here. And really... that’s all it took for Peter to agree to attend.

The first few rooms are prop rooms. Scary animatronics that move or blink or make noise as guests walk by. The rooms are large and pretty hokey. Though people often jump  with mild fright at the sudden movements, the props give viewers a false sense of security about what's to come. By the end of the cottage tour, the crowd has grown restless and generally disappointed. Most of them start to complain when their tour guide bring them to an exit. They want their money back. It wasn’t even scary. Why did they drive this far into the woods to walk through a shitty building, anyway.

Outdoors, the guide leads them through either a cemetery or an extremely convincing set. It smells like damp swampland and Peter feels a chill travel up his spine. Some graves even seem fresh. The turned earth turning his stomach.

The dense woods behind the house are tall enough to wreathe the cemetery and block whatever's beyond. An overgrown garden path leads into the woods with only a lantern posted by the vined entrance.

"Oh, that old house behind us?" The tour-guide says malevolently as he disappears backwards onto the dark, paved path. "That's where the groundskeeper lived with his family. The haunted mansion is this way..."

Peter follows, biting his lip. He hears if you act like you’re not scared the people will leave you alone and he hopes to avoid touches from strangers. Every second he feels like someone is going to jump out at him. He tries to stay toward the middle of the crowd.

The path opens up into a manicured yard in front of an old but well-kept mansion. The tour-guide is gone, however. There's no sign of the path they stepped off of. Just dense, impenetrable forest lay on all sides. Did the trees close up, behind them?

Someone at the back of the group screams and starts running toward the house. That's when the rest of the crowd sees them. The zombie hoard crossing the field toward them. Hundreds of undead stagger from somewhere unseen, down a hill.

Men from the house fire guns from the wrap-around porch. Dozens of zombies drop but not fast enough. "GET TO THE HOUSE!" They all yell to the tour group.

Peter runs with the rest and his adrenaline spikes. This is... a little fun actually? He’s glad nothing is popping out at him at least.

The men usher them into the house and keep shooting... the sounds of them being murdered on the porch and the zombies beating on the glass is terrifying. Chairs to their left fly over their heads and smash into the opposite wall, breaking into splintered pieces and clattering to the floor. The furniture on the left side of the room starts to dance and shake and jump as a voice cries out threats on all their lives.

The only way out is through the kitchen door.

In room after room ghostly activity, serial killers, and zombies bursting through walls forces them on a path that's obviously choreographed through the house.

They get chased through downstairs parlors and upstairs bedrooms. Each scene more graphic and depraved than the last.

As the story unfolds they find out the house is a gate to hell and some scenes are here on Earth... and some are seen through a rift in reality itself.

By the time they’re in the current room Peter is alight with energy. He’s enjoying this. He’s glad he came. Now the only real question is... where is Tony Stark? Peter hopes he isn’t like some random zombie or something... what a waste that would be.

They finally get rushed down into a basement.

As soon as the last person’s foot moves off the last step, the lights go off.  The entire group freezes.

Up to this point the erotic overtones had been gory and unattractive. Zombie women with decaying chests bare in the moonlight. Ax murderers rather convincingly stabbing naked victims. A terrifying ogre waving his erect horsecock in the hallway.

This entire attraction was art. A performance piece. Something they’d all signed waivers to not sue for.  Preemptive forgiveness for offensive touches or images.

And suddenly, in the dark, Peter feels a hand close around his neck. The body stands flush behind him and warm breath ghosts across his ear. The voice of no man other than Tony Stark coos in an uncomfortably performed British accent. "Might I have a taste of sweet, youthful blood from the throat of this virile young man?" Peter knows who it is almost immediately, having followed the man's work closely. Listening to podcasts in the dark of his bedroom, even jacking off to the gravelly voice on his bunk-bed, and now here he is with that voice in his ear.

Peter’s back goes rigid and he can’t run away. He’s frozen to the spot as he feels the man touch him. Unconsciously, Peter tilts his head for, giving access to his neck.

Tony breathes against Peter’s skin as he walks the boy forward. Peter doesn't know what to do. He doesn't want to move from his safety in the middle of the crowd but he's sure that trying to pull away would only cause the man to taunt and jeer. He assumes the best thing to do is to play along. People yelp and scream as they bump into them in the dark. The huddled tour group spreads out, continuing to screech and exclaim as more of them are touched and bumped into by other actors in the dark.

The lights come back up and they've obviously been transported back to hell. This is the first time a room transformed while they were standing in it. From a boring, concrete basement to a place where the walls writhe with moaning bodies. The concrete and brick warping with reaching fingers and thrusting hips. The sound of fucking is deafening. The slapping, the wet noises, the sobbing, moaning, and expletive-laced begging.

Peter is mortified to find himself up in front of everyone. He's the only one at the front of the tour in the grip of the vampire. Out of the corner of his eye he can see the rest of the crew flanking the man, standing like sentinels at his side. Tony rubs Peter's chest and thigh in front of the awe-struck tour group before turning the boy's body to face him. He holds Peter's face between his hands and stares into his eyes.

"Tonight, you become my thrall. I shall drink of you and feed you sips of me until I know you fully. You will belong to me... mind, body, and soul... FOREVER!"

Thunder crashes in the distance and writhing bodies break through the walls. Pale, hairless bodies of every gender and covered in blood splatters come marching into the room, forcing the tour group past Tony through a door into another basement room.

Tony simply keeps his eyes locked on Peter as if he's hypnotizing the boy. Their faces are so close. Their bodies pressed together. Nobody who's come through on this day has been quite so attractive to the billionaire and he savors the chance to let his eyes linger on the guest’s doe-soft features and expressive eyes.

Tony literally does want to eat this kid... and his twitching bulge makes it obvious.

Peter doesn’t try to move until everyone is gone and the man still hasn’t let him go. He could die happy in this room, staring at Tony Stark. Still... his group has left him, “Sir?” He asks quietly.

Tony lets go as the last monster exits behind the tour group. He whispers. "They're not far away. You just follow behind."

He allows his eyes to rail down the man’s body, taking in his accentuated abs and the noticeable tent in his pants that he could feel against his body, earlier. Peter looks back up to him, usually he’d never be so bold as to do what he’s about to, but this is Tony Stark and he will kick himself if he doesn’t try, “Do you really want me to leave?” He rolls his hips into the bulge, his own cock twitching with interest.

Tony looks around for a second then back into Peter's eyes. "...we do have 45 minutes before the next group makes it here..."

Peter’s eyes go dark and he grips the man’s waist, “Is there somewhere we can go?”

Tony gestures for Peter to follow him behind his dark throne. Stairs lead down into an actual basement hallway and it's obvious this house is above catacombs.

Thankfully, Tony's breakroom is gorgeous and behind a locking door, "We'll hear construction above us in about five minutes and in 40 minutes the make-up team will arrive to reset my look... which I still shouldn't mess up too much." As Tony explains, he pulls off his cape and hangs it up. He also steps out of his polished shoes revealing novelty Iron Man socks, "Want any snacks?" He offers while gesturing to a literal buffet on the other side of the lavish room.

Peter looks around in disbelief, “I guess being Iron Man has its perks huh? They really outdid themselves for a haunted maze...” he ignores the snacks in favor of sitting on the lavish couch in the middle of the room.

Tony grabs a bottle of champagne from the bucket it was chilling in and pours Peter a glass. The kid is likely barely out of high school... if he's out of high school, but Tony has no qualms about getting a pretty thing like him a little tipsy and relieving the arousal he's been nursing all day. He really shouldn’t have volunteered to grope people while he’s so pent up. He’s surprised he didn’t just make out with Peter in front of the crowd. He’s simply aching for it by this point.

"So, what's your name and can I call you mine?" Tony asks as he shoves a champagne flute into Peter's hand and straddles the kid's lap. He chugs his own glass and sits it on the decorative ledge behind the couch. Arms draping over Peter’s shoulders.

He drinks all of his and tries not to cringe, unused to alcohol still. He rests his hands on the man’s waist, “I’m Peter. And I’m all yours Mr. Stark .” He smiles up, the drink giving him a nice buzz to feel relaxed under Tony’s touch.

"Contrary to popular belief," Tony apologizes as he kisses Peter's jawline. "I don't do this often... and I haven't in a while..." He slides his hands under Peter's shirt and perks a brow at the kid. "God, you've got abs of steel!"

He laughs, “It’s okay... I haven’t either...” he pulls off his shirt and leans back on his hands, giving the man access to his stomach.

Tony locks his lips and feels a surge of hunger for the boy beneath him. "You look so fucking delicious, I'm worried they really did turn me into a vampire..."

He traces the boy's abdomen with slow strokes.

“You can do whatever you want to me. You’re like a dream come true.” Peter moans, trembling as the man touches him.

"Me?" Tony chuckles as he bares his fangs. He jokes, "Vampire fetish or metal-suit fetish?"

“I suppose it’s just a Tony Stark fetish.” He laughs.

"Oh," Tony asks as he tweaks Peter's nipples. "I'm a bit of a ham. You could never go into too much detail about how sexy I am & why."

He leans forward, taking a nipple between his lips. Sucking and nibbling until it harkens for him.

“You’re just... so fucking smart.” He gasps, arching up into his mouth, “And so fucking brave.”

Tony ventures to lick down Peter's belly as he slides off his lap. "Wow, that's not... usually what I hear.  Thank you..."

“I mean... you’re also really fucking hot...” he tries to suppress the little breathy moans that threaten to escape his throat.

"How's the costume?" Tony asks as his black-lacquered fingernails ghost across Peter's lower abdomen. Tickling lightly enough to be erotic.

“I think you look amazing...” he reaches up and tugs at the man’s wig, “May I?”

"Glued down," Tony says apologetically. He scrubs his palm against Peter's clothed cock. "May I?"

“Please.” He begs, dropping his hand and letting Tony do what he wants.

Tony looks up to see if Peter's watching. He grabs the boy's zipper between his teeth after unbuttoning his jeans and slowly slides it down.

“Fuck Mr. Stark.” He pants and his hands grip onto the synthetic hair, “I- I want you inside me.”

Tony pauses. "Wha... really?"

Tony feels bad for assuming this young boy might be a virgin that wants to take it slow. He knows his next question implies sensitive information about either Peter's plans for the night or masturbation habits, but... safety first.  "Are you um... prepared?"

“As long as you have lube.” He chuckles.

"Had a hot night planned? ...am I interrupting a date?"

He shrugs, “Figure I’d find someone on Grindr once I was done... but this is a much better scenario.”

"A better scenario?" Tony smiles up at him. "Being sucked off by.... what am I, again? Your favorite scientist?"

Peter groans, “My favorite everything. I want to feel you spread me open.”

Tony drags Peter's cock from his jeans. Looks at it with a pleased little grin. "You are going to let me suck you just a bit, right? Wouldn't make sense to only let a blood sucking vampire fuck you."

“If you really want to.” He shifts so Tony can take off his pants, “but I want to cum with you inside me.”

"God," Tony says as he slides Peter's pants down his hips but not completely off. He jerks the boy lazily once he's done. Admiring the noises Peter makes.

“Fuck. Mr. Stark...” Peter doesn’t know what to beg for. He just wants more. Wants everything the man is willing to give him.

Tony feels powerful on his knees. The stranger in front of him is beautiful. Abs stacked and defined Legs taut with muscle and the strain of holding his hips still as Tony strokes him. "What a beautiful man..."

 “Sir... please I’m... I’m so close. I’m going to cum if you don’t stop.” Peter is almost whimpering as his cock leaks. He’s too young to hold out with such a skilled hand touching him

Tony pouts, but stills his hand. "I haven't even sucked you, yet..."

“Fuck. I’ll cum in like ten seconds if you do that...” he chuckles a bit, trying to his his shame at how quick he is.

"I can still fuck you after you've cum, right?" Tony asks as he opens his lips wide and simply pants hot air onto the head of Peter's throbbing erection.

“Shit.” He moans. He reaches down and threads his fingers through Tony’s long, synthetic hair. He can’t help it as he bucks against the man’s face, smearing precum all over his lips, “Yes. Yes you can do anything to me. I’m just so close.”

Tony feels like he has no choice but to follow Peter's movements. He doesn't want the wig to come unglued and... he's pretty damn turned on by the boy's desperation. "I love how you're just like a horny teenager," Tony compliments the boy before swallowing him down, aggressively. The head of Peter's cock pushes deep into Tony's throat and the man still manages to swallow the precum smeared on his tongue around the intruding length of him.

“Oh, God!” He tosses his head back as he ruts into the back of Tony’s throat. He cums, filling the man’s mouth with his spend as his knees quiver with the pleasure.

Tony rubs his hands over Peter's thighs. Head bobbing as he works the boy's cum down his throat. Swallowing gleefully. He's hard as steel and knows he's not going to last long once he bends the boy over.

Peter gently cards his fingers through Tony’s hair as he rides out his aftershocks. Once his cock is too sensitive to touch and he feels himself shaking he pulls out of Tony’s mouth.  
  
He barely catches his breath before he’s falling to his knees and pulling the man in for a sloppy kiss where he can taste his own cum on Tony’s tongue.

Tony's hands are all over Peter. Snaking under his shirt to pinch at his nipples. Rubbing his sculpted bottom and back. "God, you're so fucking hot.  I need you. I need more."

He disengages and eagerly turns around. His pants are still under his ass and he arches his back, ready for Tony to take him, “I’m yours Mr. Stark.”

Tony grabs a handful of Peter's ass after standing up. "Are you sure this is all mine?"

Peter almost squeaks when Tony grabs him, “Yes. You can do whatever you want to me.” He looks over his shoulder, the man an imposing figure standing over him.

Tony notices Peter's gaze and bares his fangs at the boy. He hisses in what he hopes sound like a threat and reaches to unbutton his fly while Peter watches.

Peter groans. He knows it should be cheesy but the whole thing just makes his cock twitch, making a valiant effort to get hard again.

Tony bites his bottom lip, winces at his own fangs, and then just smiles rather gently. He palms himself over his pants before finally revealing himself to the stranger in front of him. Because he simply can't skip an opportunity to be complimented by others, he slaps his cock against his own palm and asks Peter his favorite question. "Like what you see?"

“Fuck,” He says, breathily. “Yeah... yeah I do. I need you inside, holy shit.”

Peter reaches awkwardly into his jeans and fishes out the lube he had stashed for earlier and tosses it back to Tony.

Tony catches it and looks down at the little, silver packet.  He rips it open and dribbles the thick liquid inside along his shaft. Hand sliding down after it to coat himself with a few, quick strokes. Tony rests a hand on the small of Peter's back as he bends his knees just enough to pop the head inside the boy. "You weren't kidding about being ready for this..." Tony moans as he realizes how open Peter is. He pictures the beautiful twink, beneath him riding a dildo while showering before coming here.  Thinks about him wearing a plug all day in anticipation of what he might find at night.  
  
As he pushes his hips forward, he's pleased by the lack of resistance. Happy to think of this gorgeous boy who fucks him minutes after meeting him as a friendly, neighborhood bicycle. How hot would it be to watch this tiny body take dicks of all shapes and sizes?  
  
Tony honestly hasn't ever been this turned on by another human being in his life. The kid is so petite. So scrumptious. He wants to swallow more of his loads. Pluck off his fangs and bury his face between the muscled cheeks he's spreading and watching himself slide into, right now. "Fuck, Peter, you said your name was?"

“Y- Yes sir...” He moans, canting his hips backwards. He starts rocking, trying his best to duck himself on Tony’s cock as if the man were simply a toy for him to use. But he wants to bring pleasure to him, wants Mr. Stark to feel as good as he does, wants him to remember Peter.

Tony catches on to Peter's rhythm easily.  Rocks with the way the boy rides him for a while. His arousal mounting, thankfully slower than he thought it would. He might be able to make himself unforgettable for Peter.  
  
"Can you take me a little deeper or harder, baby?" he groans out, eyes closing as he rolls his hips because damn this boy is so slick and warm. The grip just right.

“Oh Daddy,” he groans and throws his hips back harder on the next thrust, “I want you to fuck me into the floor.”

"Daddy?!" Tony fucks himself forward twice, burying himself down to the hilt  with two savage jolts of his hips. "Fuck, kid. You keep talking like that I'm gonna drown you when I cum. Fuck."  
  
He slaps Peter's right ass cheek. The sound reverberating on the walls and echoing through the ceiling. "Fuck..."

“Yeah? You like getting called Daddy by a twink you just met like twenty minutes ago? You wanna fuck my tight little hole with your huge daddy cock?” Peter’s really just rambling by this point, Tony feels too good inside of him. 

Tony slaps Peter's ass, again. This time, repeatedly as he continues to fuck the boy. Pace increasing with every few strokes. He hopes it hurts. Hopes it feels blindingly good. Wants this boy to never forget this cock for as long as he lives.  "You like getting fucked by old men, little boy? You're just barely over eighteen, aren't you? Still too much of a horny kid to keep your pants on in front of a hot daddy."

“Shit, yeah. I’m just a whore. I’m always ready to get fucked by someone stronger than me. Ah, fuck I feel like I’m getting close again.” He warns, he’s never gotten hard again so quickly but he shouldn’t be surprised it’s like this with Mr. Stark. 

Tony's fingers scrape against Peter's scalp as his fist closes around the boy's hair, pulling his head back as Tony bends over his back. He's grinding inside the kid. Cock scrubbing against Peter's walls as he simply stays buried deep despite his movements. "You mean I might be able to make you cum, again?"

“Yes, ugh...” he pants as he tries to fuck himself on Tony’s cock again but he can’t move given the hand in his hair, “But I need you to go harder. Please Daddy.”

Tony yank his hips back and slams them forward. the sound of their bodies slapping together echoing through the ceiling. "Like that, baby?"  
  
He does it, again. Cock beating into Peter with the force of a punch. His free hand clamps down on the boy's hip just to yank him backwards as Tony thrusts, forward. "Huh, is that enough for you. Is this fast enough?  You wanted to hurt, didn't you? You filthy slut. Fuck, you knew to call me daddy. Knew I'd wreck you if you made me crazy for you, huh?" 

Peter scrambles for purchase as Tony presses his head down to the ground. Every thrust sends him scooting forward a little and the boy is almost delirious with pleasure.  
  
“Y-you feel so good. You’re so big inside me. I need you, shit. You’ve ruined me for anyone else haven’t ya?” He groans as he gives up, allowing his face to be pressed into the cool floor.

The last question hits Tony somewhere deep. Makes him wonder if the boy really means it. Whether Peter means it or not, it rattles Tony so hard, he immediately forces himself back in and drops his weight on Peter's hips. Orgasm screaming out of him . He yanks Peter's back up against his chest and forces the boy to turn his head so his mouth his angled for a kiss which Tony forces onto him with wide open mouth and searching tongue. He wants to feel connected to this boy. Wants some hint of his affection for the celebrity of Tony Stark since he doesn't truly know him.  
  
Fuck. He wants to get to know this boy.

Peter reaches back with one hand and hooks it around Tony’s head as the man spills inside him. He reaches down to tug at his own cock, the feeling of warm cum inside him and Mr. Stark’s lips on his is enough to push him to the edge.

Tony can feel Peter's orgasm tremble through his body by the way each aftershock ripples down his still spurting length. What magic it is to reach that crest and ride over it, together. 

Once Peters done he collapses, leaning back against Tony, no rush to disengage himself from the cock in his ass.

Tony wraps both arms around Peter's waist. Kisses his throat and shoulder. "You were so good," he pants as he closes his eyes and tries to catch his breath. He wonders how obvious the scent of sex will be in the air when the touch-up crew returns to prepare him for the next touring group. "So fucking good."

“Just wanna be a good boy for my daddy.” Peter says, smiling and relishing the soft touches. He almost loved this more than the sex. It’s unfortunate the awkward part comes next where he has to leave and pretend like he isn’t heartbroken that he’s never going to feel like this again.

Tony ghosts his fangs over the boy's skin and chuckles. "I figured a story about that one time you fucked a vampire beneath a haunted house inside what looks like a renovated crypt won't be all that special if I forgot to bite you."  
  
Tony pulls away from Peter, sliding out of him with a little plop he tries not to giggle at. He wipes himself and the boy with a nearby robe. The weight of the world settles back over his shoulders. Of course, that's all this is for Peter. A story about fucking a star.

 Peter turns to him when he’s able, trying not to wince but the man really gave it to him hard... not like Peter would want it any other way. He smiles at Tony, unable to keep the sadness out of his expression, “I wouldn’t mind if you bit me. Or bruised me... something to remember this by...” He’s giving the man an option. If Tony wants to see him again he can let Peter know how to reach him. But it’s an offer that can easily be glossed over without hurting Peter’s feeling too bad.

Tony absently reaches up to push the curls out of Peter's eyes. "You sure I wasn't a big enough pain in the ass?"  If they never have to see each other, again, it doesn't really matter what Tony does, now. He slides his fingers slowly down Peter's cheek then rubs his thumb slowly over the boy's jawline. Memorizing every line of this little deity's face for his fantasies.

He smiles and leans forward to kiss Tony again. It’s soft, drawn out. Peter want to savor this, wants to spend as much time here as he can get away with.

Tony allows the kiss. Indulges himself in it. When they finally part, his eyelids are heavy and he realizes they have to stop, soon. Before he cuddles this stranger close for a nap that ends his volunteer night or say something sappy that he'll definitely regret.  
  
He doesn't say anything when he pulls completely away. Just stands and offers a hand to help Peter up. He hopes they won't say anything. Won't make this real. Won't make this a goodbye. 

Peter takes the hand but casts his eyes to the ground. He turns his back to Tony as he fixes his pants and tries to make it look like he wasn’t just fucked within an inch of his life.

Tony checks his costume for stains in a nearby mirror as he tucks his shirt and buckles his pants. He does his best to make the shirt look like it did before he'd met Peter, but it's covered in sweat and make-up from his chest. Once they're both as put-together as they can be, he taps Peter on the shoulder and nods toward the door.  A gesture for the boy to follow him.

Peter follows, too afraid to say anything. Too afraid to say goodbye. He’s already regretting this experience not because he didn’t enjoy it, but because he knows he will never have something like this again.

At the stairs back into the main house, Tony turns to Peter and blocks his way for just a second. He opens his mouth as if to speak and then shuts it. Looking silently frustrated though he does smile for the boy, he simply takes Peter's hand and kisses his knuckles. He holds the boy's hand against his lips far too long before finally letting go and gesturing for the boy to continue up the stairs.  
  
He watches the boy's back as Peter climbs. Smiles wanly and gives a curt, little wave when Peter turns back to look at him.  They say nothing but even without words having to break that kind of intimacy and return to regular lives just feels wrong.  
  
When Peter disappears out of the door Tony hears the shocked voice of a crew member apologizing to the kid for losing him from an earlier tour. He hears Peter explain that Mr. Stark is a friend and they spent his break, together. The crew member calms down a bit.

"Well, I wish Mr. Stark had told us to expect a V.I.P. guest!  We'll connect you with the next group to finish your tour, ok?"

“Thanks. I appreciate it.” He says, hoping he doesn’t sound too sad. The rest of the tour passes in a haze. He can’t stop thinking about the feeling of Tony’s cock inside him. How he can still feel the cum leaking out of his hole every other step. The touch of Tony’s lips against his.  
  
He walks out of the house, ignoring the rest of the crew who tries to pop out at him. He can’t even think straight enough to be scared now. The cool air makes him shudder and he can see his breath disappear into the night sky. Peter slips his hands into his jacket pockets to stay warm but frowns when his hand closes around a stiff piece of paper.  
  
He pulls it out and blinks twice in confusion before a wide grin splits his face. It’s Tony Starks business card, with his cellphone written on the back. He tries not to freak out. Mr. Stark wants to see him again! His heart flutters at the thought of the man liking Peter enough to want him back. The boy pulls his phone out and shoots Tony a quick text:  
  
{I had a great time tonight. Can’t wait to see you again}

{Thanks for the treat. Happy Halloween, Peter <3 }

**Author's Note:**

> This is an rp turned fic so if some things sound off that's probably why. - A1
> 
> A1 - Peter  
> A2 - Tony
> 
> We have a blog! Come and chat with us at https://tonyandpeterstark.tumblr.com/


End file.
